Segundo Temporada (ESP)
Episodios Latinoamericano 1. Mi Prima Blotter (My Cousin Blotter) - Noviembre 6, 1997 / Enero 6, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 2. Buscadores Del Queso Perdido (Searchers of the Lost Cheese) - Noviembre 13, 1997 / Enero 6, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 3. Mira Que Yo Hecho (Look What I Made) - Noviembre 20, 1997 / Marzo 16, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 4. Cambios Hacerse Cargo (Changes Take Charge) - Noviembre 27, 1997 / Marzo 9, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 5. Detectives Con Sentidos (Detectives with Senses) - Enero 2, 1998 / Enero 9, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 6. Una Buena Manera Ayudar Ello (A Good Way to Help It) - Enero 9, 1998 / Febrero 23, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 7. Fiebre de Bailar (Dance Fever) - Enero 16, 1998 / Marzo 23, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 8. Tutters Viaje del Pequeño (Tutter's Tiny Trip) - Enero 23, 1998 / Marzo 30, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 9. Dia de Vístelo (Dress Up Day) - Enero 30, 1998 / Febrero 20, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 10. Yendo Interactivo (Going Interactive) - Marzo 7, 1998 / Abril 6, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 11. Cómo Puede Saber? (How Do I Know?) - Marzo 14, 1998 / Abril 13, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 12. Yo Ese Construido! (I Built That!) - Marzo 21, 1998 / Abril 20, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 13. El Camino Yo Hoy Siente (The Way I Feel Today) - Marzo 28, 1998 / Abril 15, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 14. Los Bichos (Bugs) - Abril 6, 1998 / Abril 26, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 15. Tu Vas, Auya! (You Go, Ojo!) - Abril 13, 1998 / Mayo 8, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 16. Este es Una Misterio (It is a Mystery) - Abril 20, 1998 / Mayo 17, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 17. Si Al Principio No Lo Haces Bien (If at First You Don't Get it Right) - Mayo 11, 1998 / Mayo 31, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 18. Al Clima de Bear (Bear's Weather) - Mayo 18, 1998 / Junio 7, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 19. Ocupaciones en Valle Woodland (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Mayo 25, 1998 / Junio 14, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 20. El Gran Libro Sobre Nosotros (The Big Book About Us) - Junio 2, 1998 / Junio 21, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 21. Olodromo (Smellorama) - Junio 9, 1998 / Julio 5, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 22. No Soy Miedo (I'm Not Afraid) - Junio 16, 1998 / Junio 28, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 23. ¡Tengo Que Sea Mi! (I Gotta Be Me!) - Junio 23, 1998 / Julio 12, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 24. Yo Era Solo Pensando (I Was Just Thinking) - Junio 30, 1998 / Julio 19, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 25. El Amor es Todo lo Que Necesita (Love is All You Need) - Julio 8, 1998 / Julio 24, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 26. Bear: El Científico (Bear: The Scientist) - Julio 15, 1998 / Julio 31, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 27. Tan Diferentes Como el Día y la Noche (As Different as Day and Night) - Julio 22, 1998 / Julio 27, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 28. Ese Sentimiento Curación (That Healing Feeling) - Julio 22, 1998 / Julio 24, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 29. La Secreta Caverna De Bear (Bear's Secret Cave) - Julio 29, 1998 / Agosto 7, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 30. Reina Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 / Agosto 14, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 31. Cuando Chicos Serán Chicos (When Boys Are Boys) - Agosto 13, 1998 / Agosto 21, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 32. Lo Que es Mío es Tuyo (What's Mine is Yours) - Agosto 20, 1998 / Agosto 28, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 33. El Deportes-tástico Capítulo (The Sports-tastic Episode) - Agosto 27, 1998 / Septiembre 8, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 34. Querida Que Aquí Ya (Wish They're Here Already) - Septiembre 2, 1998 / Septiembre 15, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 35. Y A Todo Una Bueno Noche (And to All a Good Night) - Septiembre 9, 1998 / Septiembre 22, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 36. Llamada un Día (Call a Day) - Septiembre 16, 1998 / Septiembre 29, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 37. Lo Hicimos Nuestra Manera (We Did it Our Way) - Septiembre 23, 1998 / Octubre 7, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 38. Cuéntame Otra Historia (Tell Me Another Story) - Septiembre 30, 1998 / Octubre 14, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 39. Cuando Tienes Que Ir! (When You've Got to Go!) - Octubre 17, 1998 / Octubre 21, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 40. Encontró y Perdido (Lost and Found) - Octubre 24, 1998 / Septiembre 17, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 41. Noche De Brujas Bear (Halloween Bear) - Octubre 31, 1998 / Octubre 26, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 42. Los Amigos en Jugar (Friends at Play) - Novembre 6, 1998 / Septiembre 20, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 43. Espere a Mí (Wait for Me) - Novembre 13, 1998 / Septiembre 27, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 44. La Acción de Gracias de Mejor (The Best Thanksgiving) - Novembre 20, 1998 / Novembre 30, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 45. Abuelos Solo Quiero Que te Diviertas (Your Grandparents Want To Have Fun) - Novembre 27, 1998 / Octubre 28, 1998 (Latinoamericano) 46/47. Bienvenido al Valle del Bosque (Welcome to Woodland Valley) - Enero 16, 1999 / Septiembre 16, 2001 (Latinoamericano) 48. Esto es Acerca De Ti (This is About You) Enero 23, 1999 / Septiembre 25, 1999 (Latinoamericano) 49/50. La Navidad De Bear (Bear's Christmas) - Enero 30, 1999 / Diciembre 7, 1999 (Latinoamericano) Castellano 1. Mi Primito Blotter (My Cousin Blotter) - Novembre 6, 1997 / Enero 6, 1998 (Castellano) 2. En Busca del Queso Perdido (In Search of the Lost Cheese) - Novembre 13, 1997 / Enero 6, 1998 (Castellano) 3. Mira lo que yo Hecho (Look What I Made) - Novembre 20, 1997 / Marzo 12, 1998 (Castellano) 4. Cambio es en El aire (Change is in the Air) - Novembre 27, 1997 / Marzo 16, 1998 (Castellano) 5. El Sin Sentido Detectives (The Senseless Detectives) - Enero 2, 1998 / Febrero 9, 1998 (Castellano) 6. Como a Ayuda en Una Ello de Bueno (How to Help in a Good way) - Enero 9, 1998 / Marzo 16, 1998 (Castellano) 7. Fiebre del Baile (Dance Fever) - Enero 16, 1998 / Marzo 18, 1998 (Castellano) 8. Tutters Minúsculo Viaje (Tutter's Tiny Trip) - Enero 23, 1998 / Marzo 20, 1998 (Castellano) 9. Vestirse Dia - Enero 30, 1998 / Febrero 7, 1998 (Castellano) 10. Vamos Interactivo (Let's Get Interactive) - Marzo 7, 1998 / Marzo 9, 1998 (Castellano) 11. Todo tu Llegar a Saber (All You Get to Know) - Marzo 14, 1998 / Marzo 24, 1998 (Castellano) 12. Construí Ese! (Built That!) - Marzo 21, 1998 / April 2, 1998 (Castellano) 13. La Forma en Que me Siento Hoy (The Way What Feels Today) - Marzo 28, 1998 / Abril 9, 1998 (Castellano) 14. Un Insecto Amigo (Insect Friend) - Abril 6, 1998 / Abril 17, 1998 (Castellano) 15. Adelante, Auya! (On Forward, Ojo!) - Abril 13, 1998 / Abril 25, 1998 (Castellano) 16. Es un Misterio a Mi (It's a Mystery to Me) - Abril 20, 1998 / Mayo 5, 1998 (Castellano) 17. Si la Primera Vez no te Sale Bien (If the First Time Doesn't Turn Out Well) - Mayo 11, 1998 / Mayo 14, 1998 (Castellano) 18. Todos los climas Oso (All Weather Bear) - Mayo 18, 1998 / Mayo 26, 1998 (Castellano) 19. Las Ocupaciones en Vale Bosque (Woodland Valley Occupants) - Mayo 25, 1998 / Junio 4, 1998 (Castellano) 20. El Gran Libro Sobre Nosotros (The Big Book About Us) - Junio 2, 1998 / Junio 11, 1998 (Castellano) 21. Olororama (Smellorama) - Junio 9, 1998 / Junio 25, 1998 (Castellano) 22. Fuera Miedo (Away with Fear) - Junio 16, 1998 / Junio 17, 1998 (Castellano) 23. ¡Tengo que ser yo! (I Gotta Be Me!) - Junio 23, 1998 / Julio 4, 1998 (Castellano) 24. Solo estaba pensando (I Was Just Thinking) - Junio 30, 1998 (USA y Castellano) 25. Amor es Todo Tuya Necesito (Love is All You Need) - Julio 8, 1998 / Julio 13, 1998 (Castellano) 26. Científico Oso (Scientific Bear) - Julio 15, 1998 / Julio 20, 1998 (Castellano) 27. Diferente Como Día y Noche (Different as Day and Night) - Julio 22, 1998 / Julio 27, 1998 (Castellano) 28. Ese Sentimiento Sanador (That Healing Feeling) - Julio 22, 1998 / Julio 27, 1998 (Castellano) 29. La Caverna Secreta de Oso (Bear's Secret Cave) - Julio 29, 1998 / Agosto 7, 1998 (Castellano) 30. Reina Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 / Agosto 16, 1998 (Castellano) 31. Los niños serán niños (Boys Will Be Boys) - Agosto 13, 1998 / Agosto 25, 1998 (Castellano) 32. Lo Que es Mío es Tuyo (What's Mine is Yours) - Agosto 20, 1998 / Agosto 30, 1998 (Castellano) 33. Es Deportes-tástico! (It's Sports-tastic!) - Agosto 27, 1998 / Septiembre 6, 1998 (Castellano) 34. Querría Que Estés Aquí (Wish You Were Here) - Septiembre 2, 1998 / Septiembre 13, 1998 (Castellano) 35. Buenas Noches Oso (Good Night Bear) - Septembre 9, 1998 / Septiembre 27, 1998 (Castellano) 36. Llámalo un Día (Call it a Day) - Septembre 16, 1998 / Septiembre 20, 1998 (Castellano) 37. Nosotros Hecho Nuestro Camino (We Made Our Way) - Septiembre 23, 1998 / Octubre 3, 1998 (Castellano) 38. Qué es la Historia? (What's the Story?) - Septembre 30, 1998 / Octubre 10, 1998 (Castellano) 39. Cuando has Conseguir Ir! (When You've Get Going!) - Octubre 17, 1998 (USA y Castellano) 40. Objetos Perdidos (Lost Objects) - Octubre 24, 1998 / Octubre 16, 1999 (Castellano) 41. Feliz Noche de Brujas, Oso (Happy Halloween, Bear) - Octubre 31, 1998 / Octubre 30, 1999 (Castellano) 42. Amigos Fuera al Jugar (Friends at Play) - Novembre 6, 1998 / Novembre 6, 1999 (Castellano) 43. Espérame (Wait for Me) - Novembre 13, 1998 / Novembre 25, 1999 (Castellano) 44. Osos Acción de Gracias (Bear's Thanksgiving) - Novembre 20, 1998 / Novembre 25, 1999 (Castellano) 45. Abuela Ema y Abuelo Otto (Grandma Etta and Grandpa Otto) - Novembre 27, 1998 / Novembre 29, 1999 (Castellano) 46/47. Bienvenido a Vale Bosque (Welcome to Woodland Valley) - Enero 16, 1999 / Septiembre 16, 2002 (Castellano) 48. Es Todo Acerca de Ti (It's All About You) - Enero 23, 1999 / Novembre 13, 1999 (Castellano) 49/50. Feliz Navidad, Oso! (Merry Christmas, Bear!) - Enero 30, 1999 / Diciembre 7, 1999 (Castellano) Category:International BITBBH Seasons